Love Doesn't Need Words
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow is an Alien Prince exploring the Universe. His crew took a group of Humans from Earth. Grimmjow see Ichigo and instant fall for the Human. Problem, Ichigo is completly scared of him, doesn't understand ANYTHING he says, and a virgin.
1. Chapter 1

I walked in the Human Subjects room. The room was filled with Humans and my Kind. I heard a soft whimpering like noise. I turned my attention towards it and stared at its owner. It was a young orange haired boy, probably about 15 or 16. His orange hair was spiked and messy. I saw tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes. His skin was a light peachy color. The workers were trying to hold him down but he was whimpering and kicked at them. I walked over to them. "What is the problem here" I asked in a low growl.

The workers flinched and looked at me. "Nothing Grimmjow-sama" they replied in a scared tone, releasing the boy.

The boy gave a soft whimper and backed up. I looked over at him and he shrunk under my gaze. "Do you have a name?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

The boy continued to stare at me with frightened eyes. "He doesn't speak the same language as us" one of the workers sighed.

"Then fix that" I snapped. I looked at the boy again. I reached a hand over and grabbed his. I tugged slightly and the boy move forward. I kept pulling him till he had to stand up so he didn't fall off the table he was sitting on. I took off my jacket and placed it on his shoulders. He looked down, blushing slightly. A bunch of the workers stared at me and him.

Then one of the subjects started to yell at me. He was an almost pure white version of the boy at my side. He was yelling and he looked upset. The orange haired boy at my side tensed. A few of the workers walked over to him and started to try to shut him up. I felt a rush of cool air and then heard the workers yelp in pain. The orange haired boy stood in front of the white boy's cage. He was glaring at the workers, standing protectively in front of the cage. He said something to the boy who nodded back. I walked over to them. "Are you fucking with me or did you really just seriously attack them" I asked in a gentle voice.

He reacted to the tone, not the words. He said something else shyly. I walked over to him and put my arm around his waist and picked him up. He gave a squeak of surprise. "Don't hurt the white guy or I kick your asses" I called as I walked towards the door, the guy in my arms kicking.

All of the workers left the white guy alone. The orange haired boy sighed and laid his head against my shoulder. We walked down the hall. "That white guy seems important to you" I stated. I didn't get a respond. I carried him to my room and opened the door.

He sat up and looked around interested. I carried him to the bed and set him down. He petted the sheets and smiled softly. I turned to leave when he said something I understood. I looked at him again. "Ichigo Kurosaki" he repeated, pointing at himself.

Then he pointed at me. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" I replied, pointing at myself.

Ichigo nodded at me. "Grimmjow" he responded.

I smiled and nodded. "Ichi" I replied with a grin. He blushed and looked away. So he can tell I gave him a nickname, that is cute. I walked back over to him and petted his head. He looked up with a curious look. "Make yourself comfortable…I will be back" I explained before leaving the room.

I wandered around the ship for a while, hoping Ichigo was more relaxed with his surroundings. I walked back into the room. The first thing I saw was Ichigo curled up on the bed asleep. He used the jacket like a blanket, cuddling up to it. I smirked. He was adorable like that.

I walked over and plopped down next to him. I lay down and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him to my chest, my nose nuzzling into his hair. "Ichigo…I wish you could understand me so I could tell you how much I like you" I murmured. Ichigo snuggled his head into the crouch of my neck in search of warmth. I smirked and closed my eyes. "Ichigo…I will give our mating ritual a try tomorrow…so don't be scared" I whispered before drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, keeping my eyes shut. I was really warm but I think something is holding me. I slowly opened my eyes to only see white fabric. My face lit up as it dawned on me. I moved my head slightly and stared at the beautiful sky blue hair. "Grimmjow" I muttered.

"…Ichigo?" Grimmjow whispered after something else. I saw his clear blue eyes looking at me. He laughed and sat up, loosening his grip on me slightly. I burrowed my face in the jacket to hide my blush. He pulled me onto his lap. I tried to push away but he wouldn't let me. He murmured something to me, his tone soft and comforting.

I felt his hands gently tugging at my shirt. I yelped and pulled away successfully. I crawled away from Grimmjow. I peeked my eyes up from the jacket. I stared at the firm, tanned, well-muscled, and plain hot chest of Grimmjow. I hid my face again. "Ichigo" he sighed. He gently pulled the jacket out of my hands and lifted my chin.

I could see Grimmjow was wearing new clothes. He tugged my shirt off and handed me a clean one. I quickly put it on. He lowered his hands to my shorts and I squeaked, pulling away again. He sighed and handed me a clean pair of shorts. I changed shorts as fast I could. Grimmjow was smirking at me. I blushed and looked away. Grimmjow picked me up and carried me out the door. I didn't even try to protest. He doesn't speak ANY of my languages.

We ended up in the kitchen. Grimmjow let me down. "ICHIGO" a voice chirped.

I looked over to see Shiro grinning at me. He stood up and raced over to me. He did a quick check to make sure I was fine. "You okay?" he asked, cocking his head to the side much like a puppy. "Of course I am Shiro" I replied.

Grimmjow then pulled the both of us to a table. He put me in a chair and shoved Shiro into another. Then he sat down on the side of me. Someone gave each of us food. Shiro and I quietly ate our food. "I think he likes you" Shiro stated randomly.

"What?" I asked. "I think the blue hair likes you" he replied.

"I am more like a pet to him" I hissed.

Shiro laughed. "He has a lot of affection for his 'pet' then" Shiro teased. I screwed my face into a scowl. "I can prove it too" Shiro added.

"How so?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I except everything but what happened. Shiro leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I sat there in shock for a second before freaking out. My brother. MY BROTHER. He was kissing me. Then Shiro was pulled away from me. I saw Grimmjow was crushing his neck and smashing him into the wall. I screamed. I raced over to them. I grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders and tried to pull him off Shiro.

"GRIMMJOW" I yelled. Grimmjow snapped his attention to me. I shrunk under his gaze and gulped. "Grimmjow" I repeated, softer. Tears swelled up in my eyes. Grimmjow dropped Shiro and murmured something. He backed up and sat down on the floor. He covered his eyes with his hand. He murmured something over and over.

I walked over to Shiro and kneeled down. "Told you" he coughed.

"Idiot…Shiro…You are an idiot…next time you want to prove something do something LESS dangerous" I growled.

Shiro laughed slightly. "Sorry Ichi…you might want to talk to him…he seem depressed" Shiro replied.

I turned and saw Grimmjow was glaring at Shiro. I crawled over to him. "Grimmjow, don't glare at Shiro" I pouted. Grimmjow looked at me and his eyes soften. Grimmjow stood up, scooped me up, said something to the kitchen people, and carried me back to the bedroom.

We entered the room and I was thrown to the bed. Grimmjow crawled on top of me, nibbling gently on my ear. I sharply took in my next breath. I screwed my eyes shut and bit my lip. He blew into my ear and then kissed down my neck. I wiggled a bit but Grimmjow used his legs to hold me down. He kissed back up my neck. He reached my lips and kissed me deeply. His tongue forced my mouth open and explored my mouth. My eyes flew open and I tried to push him away without success. He leaned back, one hand holding my hands above my head. He used the other hand to strip me of my shirt. His eyes were unfocused and lust-filled. He lowered his head, kissing down my chest. He tugged gently at my nipples.

Finally I let out a moan, only turning on Grimmjow more. I then whimper and tried to push Grimmjow away again. This time he pulled away. His eyes were filled with hurt and worry. He let me up and I crawled backwards. "Ichigo" he whispered, reaching to me. I screamed and pulled away more. Grimmjow looked away before standing up. I whimpered again, watching him. He went to the door, and slipped down it. He murmured something to me and looked away.

I tried to ignore him and put my shirt back on. I looked over at Grimmjow and he seemed to be asleep. I got up and wrapped a blanket around him.

"You may have tried to rape me…and you are way too protective and aggressive…but I know you care about me" I explained. Then I scrambled back to the bed, not seeing Grimmjow's smile. I burrowed under the blankets, quickly falling asleep.

_ I sat on Grimmjow's back. His hands supported me. I was amazing by the firework that exploded throughout the sky in this beautiful planet. I pushed on Grimmjow's shoulder slightly to get a better view of it. The cities were more high tech than Earth's and the lands were flourishing and gorgeous. Grimmjow said something to me, gesturing at the land. A blue haired man with grey tints on his ears, hair, and tail walked towards us, giving something that sounded like a greeting. I could see his blue eyes, the same shade as Grimmjow's. I guess this is his father. They started to argue. His father kept pointing at me. I looked down, knowing this wasn't good._

I woke up, breathing heavily. Tears filled my eyes. I crawled from the blankets and stood up. I was scared. That dream confused me and I was scared. I looked over at the sleeping Grimmjow. I walked over to him. "Grimmjow" I asked in a soft voice. He didn't move.

I kneeled down and repeated his name. I looked at his ears and reached a hand up to stroke them. They were soft. I continued to stroke them and Grimmjow moaned. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. I tugged at the blanket and slipped inside of it. "This isn't going to be an everyday thing…right?" I asked with a yawn.

I settled on his lap and wrapped the blanket around us. Suddenly his arms pulled me to his chest like a stuffed animal. I squeaked, my face lighting up a deep strawberry red. Then I relaxed into Grimmjow's warm chest. "Thanks Grimmjow" I murmured.

MEANWHILE…

I was now washing dishes. I am never proving a thing to Ichigo again. One that blue haired guy tried to KILL me. And two, I am now washing dishes. This sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone opened the door, making me nearly fall over. "Grimmjow-sama…I am sorry" the worker squeaked, bowing.

I snorted and glared up at him. "…If I may…why are you against the door, and not in your bed" he asked.

"…I gave Ichigo the bed" I responded.

"…Ichigo is not there though" the worker answered.

"WHAT?" I yelled, standing up.

I heard a squeak following by a grumble. I looked down to see Ichigo on the ground rubbing his head. "Ichigo?" I choked.

He looked up, eyes blazed with anger. I heard him mumbling something. I kneeled down and scooped him in my arms. "…Why did you come to my room…what is it?" I growled at the worker, running my hand absentmindly through Ichigo's hair.

"Kisuke is here to drop off the supplies" the worker explained.

"Thank you…now out" I hissed.

The worker scrambled away. I felt Ichigo grab my hand. He still looked mad. "…Ichi…I am sorry about last night" I apologized.

Ichigo kept his eyes locked with me before looking away, eyes watering. "Ichigo?" I asked in shock.

I carried the crying teen to the bed and sat him down before kneel in front of him. I held his shoulders and he just continued to sob. "Ichigo?" I asked.

He pulled me onto the bed and curled up on my lap. I held him and he buried his head into my shoulder. Soon he cried himself back to sleep. I sighed, running my fingers through his hair. "…Something scared you…don't worry too much Ichigo…I will protect you" I promised.

Then I stood, holding Ichigo protectively. I walked down to the control room. "Grimmjow-sama" the workers called, bowing towards me.

"Where is the white guy" I asked.

"We will summon him" one of the workers offered.

I nodded. I heard the door open and looked over at the white guy. He was smirking at me, glancing at Ichigo. "…You are watching Ichigo for me" I growled.

I heard a scream and I rushed into the storage room. Kisuke was in front of a screaming Human boy with bright orange hair. I raced over to them. "Shhh…calm down" I begged. He stopped and looked at me. His brown eyes were filled with fear. "…Do you know what ship you are from?" I asked. He stared at me. He slipped off the box he was on. I pulled Kisuke back as I stepped back. The orangette picked up a jacket and saw me a symbol. It was a blue cat eye with a blue-ish green outline and the word 'meow' in the center of the eye. The symbol of the Pantera. I looked over the coat and realized it. I had heard talk about Prince Grimmjow getting a mate but never believed it. Grimmjow took this Human as his mate. "What's your name" I asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" the orangette replied.

"Kisuke, go call Grimmjow-sama's ship and tell them we have Ichigo on the ship and to come get him" I commanded in the native Alien language. Kisuke nodded and disappeared out of the room. Ichigo took the jacket from me, holding it to his chest. "Is it important to you" I asked, back to speaking English.

"Very…it reminds me that even if he is way too protective and aggressive… he cares about me and is only trying to help…it reminds me that he isn't there to hurt me" Ichigo explained, eyes on the jacket not me.

I smiled and then asked a question I knew the answer to. "Who is this he you speak of" I asked.

Ichigo fell silence and looked down. "…That isn't important" he muttered.

I sighed and shook my head. I guided him to the control room. Kisuke had just finished talking to the other ship. He gave Ichigo a smile who hid behind me. "He's shy" I sighed to Kisuke.

"I see" Kisuke replied.

I got Ichigo to eat something while we waited. He was quiet, only speaking when I asked a question. "Renji, we have landed…Grimmjow is waiting" Kisuke chirped, peeking his head in.

I nodded, standing up. Ichigo stood too. I led Ichigo to the hall where Grimmjow, Kisuke, a white guy, and a few workers for Grimmjow waited. Ichigo saw Grimmjow and blushed. Ichigo rushed over to the group. Grimmjow scooped up Ichigo, hugging him tightly. "Yo" a human voice chirped, causing me to jump.

I turned to see the white guy smirking at me. "Shiro…Ichigo's older brother" he stated, offering a hand.

I took the hand. "Renji" I replied. I noticed Grimmjow was speaking to Kisuke now. Kisuke kept motioning towards me. "Excuse me Shiro" I said politely before making my way to Grimmjow and Kisuke.

Ichigo was surprisingly missing again but Grimmjow didn't appear worried. Ichigo reappeared with Shiro in his iron grip. "Renji…Grimmjow-sama needs to ask Ichigo a few questions but there is a slight language barrier" Kisuke explained, Grimmjow rolling his eyes at 'slight'. "You can translator for us?" Kisuke asked.

"Of course…what should I ask first?" I offered.

"Who is the white guy" Grimmjow commanded.

I nodded, turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo, Grimmjow has a few questions for you…and I can translate the answer…First he wants to know who Shiro is to you…Shiro told me he was your brother" I started.

"Yes Shiro is my brother…he is a bit very over-protective though" Ichigo replied.

I quickly relayed the answer to Grimmjow. Suddenly Shiro collapsed to his knees, hissing under his breath. "Ichigo is everything all right?" I asked, worried.

"GOD DAMNIT SHIRO" Ichigo yelled, kneeling down. Everyone stepped back, eyes wide. I was slightly confused till I realized Ichigo swore in the Alien language. Ichigo put 2 fingers to Shiro's neck and another to Shiro's forehead. Ichigo slipped his fingers off and started to look around. "I need something sharp" he murmured, again Alien language. I saw one of the workers hand Ichigo a knife. Ichigo nodded his thanks. He slit his wrist and shook it to get the blood pumping towards that spot. He lifted his arm so the blood dribbled into Shiro's mouth. "Next time you need to feed don't collapse on me cocky bastard" Ichigo hissed, finally back to English.

What is Shiro, a vampire? "…Funny…we thought the last Hollow was dead…but here it is" Kisuke laughed as he smirked.

Ichigo seemed to notice everyone was staring at Shiro and him. He pulled Shiro closer, scowling. "What is a Hollow?" I asked Kisuke.

"A Hollow is a rare creature, one we thought was extinct…They feed off living elements that a creature needs to live like blood" Kisuke explained.

A few workers stepped towards Ichigo and Shiro. Ichigo stood up, eyes cold. "Touch Shiro and I kill ya all" he purred.

Grimmjow stepped forward and scooped up Shiro before grabbing Ichigo's hand as well. "Touch the Hollow or Ichigo and I kill you all" Grimmjow purred, kissing Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo blushed and dropped the knife. "Thanks" he murmured to Grimmjow as he was led away.

**So I minorly edited the last two chapters...and this chapter**

**This is one of my first stories on Fanfiction I believe...and the writing is kind of horrible but I want to continue this one cuz of the interesting topic...so please do review, thanks ^^**


	4. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	5. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**Hello. This isn't an update cuz I actually don't have one for this ^^; Sorry.**

**This story, as well as many others are now under rewriting and new plotting. so I'm gonna slowly be grinding these stories back out remade and better.**

**This means most of my stories will not be updated for a little while as I work on fixing my older ones so I can finish them... thanks ^^ bye**


End file.
